The Diary of Shameeka Taylor
by furrypinkpen2006
Summary: So ya'll heard about the friend Shameeka right? Well here's a sneak peak into her life. I know you've wondered about her before....
1. Chapter 1

Monday, December 26, 11:15 a.m.  
In my closet hiding from my parents 

Hello hello hello!  
I would like to introduce you to my first entry in this new journal Mia bought me for Christmas. I'm so excited about writing it. Lilly says writing in journals is good for cleansing emotional issues and all that psychological stuff. But anyways let me allow myself, to introduce myself. My name is Shameeka Nicole Taylor and I was born in Gordo, Alabama. I lived there until I was 10 years old when my dad moved us to New York City. Back in Gordo, I had loads of freedom. I could go wherever I wanted whenever wanted but _who needs that much freedom when your little_? Well when we moved up to New York my parents clamped down on me. It was like, since we don't know everybody in the city of New York, we're gonna keep tabs on you.Really stupid right? So like now, in the prime of my life, I am trapped in my own house! It's just horrible! But we'll get to that later. Let me tell you about me and my family. I have three little sisters, they are 1, 4, and 6 years old. I guess I was sort of a lab rat or something. They precious though. Their names are Angel, India, and Jasmine. I have spent so much time babysitting them it makes no sense. My dad, Marvin, is pharmaceutical lawyer. He defends pharmaceutical corporations when they get sued by crazy patients. My mom, Christina, she's half Puerto Rican, is a real estate agent. From her, I get my long pretty hair and hazel eyes. From my dad, I get my pretty nose and lips, and bangin body. I'm a pretty dangerous combination. OH crap, my dad's calling me--I'll be right back.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday, December 26, 2:30 p.m.  
The Nursery 

Ok I'm back. Mom had to get ready for an open house so Dad told me get lunch for my sisters and put them to sleep. He had some big emergency at the office he had to attend to, aka golf with my uncle. I mean if he wanted to go out and play golf all day, why did he even bother to have kids? Anyways Christmas was pretty fun. I got an ipod. And a cute pink little ipod skin or whatever. Got some clothes too, some boots and lots of money. I asked my parents for a cell phone but I always do. I never expect it though because they don't even let me talk on the house phone. Well except to Lilly, Tina, and Mia. Even then, they are always trying to get me off the phone. Shameeka, my dad always says, I don't want you to be like this new generation that has to be surgically removed from the phone. The idea of a male calling for me is unheard of. Mostly because, my dad won't let them get through to me. So cute how they are overprotective. Not. Right now I'm sittin in the nursery, I'm too exhausted from putting my sisters to sleep to get up and do something productive. Mia called me earlier and told me to get online. So I whipped out my laptop, which I got for my birthday last month. It's so cute. It's an itty bitty Sony Vaio with little pink rhinestones on top complete with the Destiny's Child wallpaper. I love it so much, i call it the Pink Panther. But I think I've missed the point. Okay so I got online and here is how my convo wit Mia went.

FTLOUIE: guess wut

PNKPNTHER: so much for a hi how you doin

FTLOUIE: hi how are you doin guess wut

PNKPNTHER: fine what is it u are such in a hurry 2 tell me ab

FTLOUIE: Jevarez called me. He said he needs to see you.

PNKPNTHER: what 4

FTLOUIE: wut do u mean wut 4 u know he's crazy ab you.

PNKPNTHER:s

PNKPNTHER: so can i stay at ur house tonight

FTLOUIE: sure ill have my mom call

PNKPNTHER: alright ill be there at 6. cya.

FTLOUIE: cya.

I checked my email right quick. 3 chain letters and a cheesy romantic e-card from J. After that I signed off and began the difficult task of putting three little girls to sleep. Now they are sleeping, and im thinking about what to wear tonight when I see Jevarez. Another annoying thing about my parents. They don't believe I should start dating until I have at least one degree.  
Dating is a distraction from my studies so I am just supposed to ignore my raging hormones and grab a medical journal instead. Yea. right. So Mia helps me out by being the middle man between me and my boyfriend, Jevarez, or J. (Did i say middle man? Oops, middle woman.) So he calls her and she, in turn, gets in touch with me. And when we want to see each other I just stay at her house, since Mia is one of the few people my parents will allow me out of their immediate vision with. And they didn't even let me do that til we got to high school. Elementary and junior high was a different story. Or at least the little bit of elementary I had here. I need to pack my bag though. I'll do that in a second though I think India is waking up. Ciao.

* * *

Things to Pack:  
Toiletries Underwear Clothes Shoes Makeup (Must recall new secret hiding place)  
Hair supplies Accessories

wow...my list is so sad. note 2 self: work on list making skills.


	3. Chapter 3

.Tuesday, December 27, 1:15 am. Mia's house

Good Morning America! I got back to Mia's house about forty-five minutes ago but I was getting ready for bed and stuff so I didn't get a chance to write until now. I'm soooo tired so if I fall asleep writing this entry I'm soooo sorry I'll update in the morning... So I came over around 5:00. I left the house in gray sweats and a "Free Nelson Mandela" t-shirt so my parents wouldn't be suspicious or anything. When I got to Mia's house, her mom was on her way out.

"Oh hi, Shameeka! So good to see you again!" Mia's mom greeted. "I'm out of some art supplies so I gotta run to the store. Order some Chinese food will ya?" Like usual, she didn't stick around for an answer. I entered the house and went upstairs to find Mia. When I got to her room, I found her on the Internet talking to her boyfriend, Michael. I shook my head and plopped on her star wars bedspread. She's pretty bold to keep her star wars obsession out in the public for the world (or at least anybody that goes in her room) to see like that. I rolled over into a more comfortable position and turned my thoughts to my upcoming date. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I woke up and Mia was playing with fat Louie on the floor.

"Good morning Shameeka," Mia said with a smile,"It's okay. I told Jevarez why you missed your date." I let out a shriek of horror and leaped out of the bed in search of a clock. I couldn't believe I had slept through my date. When I looked at the clock on Mia's computer however, I realized that I had only slept 2 hours. By now Mia was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh yeah," I sarcastically remarked, "too funny, Mia. Did you ever tell Michael about your preteen bed wetting problem?" This put an abrupt end to her laughter. I won.

"Don't worry Mia," I reassured you, "I'm like Alicia Keys, I won't tell your secrets." I rolled out of bed and sat down beside Fat Louie who was enjoying a cat nap. The difference between Fat Louie's and other cat's naps is that the horn off of the Titanic cannot wake Fat Louie up from his nap. I teased and tickled him and he rolled over on my hand. So much for trying.

"Jevarez called while you were sleeping," Mia said as she handed me the phone, "would you like to call him back or do you want to continue feeling my cat up?" After a little work, I removed my hand from under Fat Louie and hit Mia with the it. Then I picked up the phone and dialed Jevarez' number. Sadly, I knew it by heart.

"Hey baby," a baritone voice boomed after a couple rings. It never failed to send heart racing. My voice raised a 100 octaves as I greeted him back in a squeaky voice. Gosh I missed him, and yet, I had just seen him last week. After at least 20 minutes of gushy romantic talk (the type that make single people nauseous), we made plans to meet at the movies at 9. When I got off the phone with him, a high pitched squeal came from my mouth.

"Mia, Mia!" I squealed again, "I get to see my baby!" I got up and turned on the radio and proceeded in forcing Mia to dance with me. Ah, what are friends for. But I am really, really sleepy so I'll have to finish this when I get up.

Still Tuesday, December 27 12:34 a.m. IHOP

There's nothing like a good date, a good night's rest, and a fiesta omelet para el International Casa de Pancakes. (Excuse my spanglish.) I am fat kid at heart, but as long as it is killing my arteries or my figure I have no problem with it. So I guess I should finish telling about my date last night. When I got off the phone I had less than two hours to get ready for my date. I still didn't know what to wear and I had to figure it out fast.

"Mia," I panicked, "my date is two hours away and I still need to pick out my outfit, curl my hair, re-do my nails, do my makeup and..." Exhausted just by thinking of what the next two hours held, I fell face down into the bed.

"Shameeka, you can't get all that done laying around," Mia assured me as she held her hand out. "Now come on, we gotta date to get ready for." Those two hours flew by quickly. We finally decided on an outfit, and as I smoothed an imaginary wrinkle out of my green and pink striped le tigre polo shirt and examined my blue jean gauchos and brown boots I knew it was a good pick. Mia helped me curl my bra-strap length hair into spirals as I did my makeup and by 8:45 I was ready.

"Thanks again, Mia." I said as I was leaving. I'll try to be back by midnight or so." She smiled and wished me luck and then hurried upstairs to get ready for her own date with Michael. The subway trip was excruciatingly longer than usual. Well, actually it wasn't but it felt like it. But soon enough, I was looking into the hazel eyes of my baby Jevarez and I was speechless all over again. I gave him my legendary smile as I returned his greeting with a kiss and we walked in the theater hand in hand. He let me pick the movie, and pretty soon we were finding a seat in something new loaded up with giant buckets of popcorn and ICEE slushes. The movie was great but I wasn't paying too much attention. I was too stuck on Jevarez. His dimples are just beautiful. After the movie we went to the park and talked for a while.

"How's school?" I asked, in an attempt to start a conversation.

"It's good. Basketball season's about to start. And you know that means," he groaned.

"Yea I know, I don't get to see you or talk to you forever," I whined as I plopped on a bench.

"Nah Baby don't act like that. Ima try to see you whenever I get da chance. You know I can't be without my baby." He leaned in to kiss me and time ran away. It was 11:47 when I looked at the clock. After about 800 more kisses, we went back to Mia's house. As he leaned in for his goodnight kiss he whispered to me "I love you girl." And I melted into a Shameeka puddle on Mia's doorstep. I _am_ world's luckiest girl. Apart from Mia, cuz she gets to be princess. But now I have told my story and now Miaand I aregoing shopping. Holla!


End file.
